megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Powered Up Script/Time Man
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Time Man's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light, Timeman is a robot designed to research time travel. (The scene opens as Time Man is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: We have a problem! (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only -- the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Time Man and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... Timeman! I'd take you with me... Except that you look like you're still unfinished. I'll come back for you when you're complete! Nuhahahahah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: Our friends are in trouble, Timeman! Let's hurry to the lab! (Time Man proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Time Man and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Time Man: I'll go... Dr. Light: Timeman?! (Dr. Light thinks for a bit.) Dr. Light: Hmmm... Alright... I understand. I don't like it, but sometimes, such things must be done... I must make the necessary preparations. (Dr. Light proceeds to prepare Time Man for combat.) Dr. Light: Holding the attack button down will allow you to charge your ability. Release the button to slow the flow of time! (Time Man leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Time Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Time Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Time Man returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Time Man works his way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: All these robots... cut down before their time... Dr. Wily was right about you... Time Man: ...because time is precious. Cut Man: Even if it cuts me in half, I will make you whole again! (Time Man fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Time Man works his way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Time Man: If you disappeared, that would be the speediest solution here. Guts Man: I ain't got time for you, moron. If I get fired, your time's up, too! (Time Man fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Time Man works his way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Time Man: But before that, allow me to freeze your internal time flow... Ice Man: Ah, That sounds kinda... Don't quit now, soldier! (Time Man fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Time Man works his way through Bomb Man's stage, and Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: Ah ah! Don't run off! Let's have a little fun with my explosives! Time Man: This battle will conclude before you light even one bomb. Bomb Man: You shoulda come the day before yesterday! I had some big boom-booms then! (Time Man fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Time Man works his way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Fiiiiire! Burn, burn! Burn everything!! Time Man: You are nothing but garbage, my friend. Fire Man: Getting hot yet?! Are you mad?! Burning mad yet?! Fiiiiiire!! (Time Man fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Time Man works his way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: You did well... But now it's time to say adeiu. Prepare to short-circuit from the sweetness of this moment! Time Man: Flashy, but hollow words. Listening to such prattle is truly a waste of time! Elec Man: Don't worry, I won't bore you, although the eternity that awaits you might. (Time Man fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Mega Man? (Time Man works his way through his own stage, and finds the mysterious Mega Man? at the end.) Mega Man?: Hey, Timeman. Think you can fit Dr. Wily into your schedule? Time Man: Who are you? Mega Man?: I think he's onto me. Must be because I seem so much smarter than the real one. (Time Man fights and defeats Mega Man?.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Time Man works his way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: If you want a fill-up, I'm gonna hafta turn you down. Kids should be drinkin' milk and sleepin', you know what I'm sayin'? Time Man: It's hardly time for me to sleep, but rather, it is time to defeat you. Oil Man: Alright, then how about you try this on? It's punishment time for brat kids like you! (Time Man fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Time Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Time Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Time Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Time Man: I understand. I will stop everything... for eternity. Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Time Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Time Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Time Man: Disappear, you out-dated model... CWU-01P: Negative. Must... eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate... (Time Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Time Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Time Man.) Copy Time Man: Yo, Gearhead! I'm grateful to you. You've got smarts, so I got smarts, too! Time Man: What an unpleasant fellow. I must stop him this instant! Copy Time Man: Hey, if I'm unpleasant, you are, too! (Time Man battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Time Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Time Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Time Man: I've been waiting a long time for this. Everything is going according to my schedule. Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Time Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Time Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Time Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Time Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Time Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of TIMEMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Time Man makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. When he returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, he is greeted by Dr. Light, Roll, Mega and the repaired Robot Masters. Time Man then jumps in the air.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts